coeurs d'amour
by coraline92
Summary: Baekhyun mencintaimu dengan ikhlas. Kepada siapa hatimu berlabuh pada orang selain dirinya pun tidak apa, Baekhyun sadar siapa dirinya selama ini. Maka pilihlah seseorang yang mencintaimu juga, karena cinta sendirian itu menyakitkan.


Jika Baekhyun adalah laut, maka kamu adalah kapalnya. Kapal memang selalu berada di laut bukan? Kemanapun tujuanmu untuk pergi, bagaimanapun tangguhmu berlayar, hingga hilang arah dan tak tahu hendak pulang kemana, ingatlah kau masih berada di laut. Kamu tetap selalu berada di _rumah_.

.

.

Title : coeurs d'amour

Author : Caroline

Cast : Baekhyun, Byun – Chanyeol, Park – Kyungsoo, Do [e x o]

Minatozaki Sana [ e]

And maybe you'll got in.

hurt/drama/marriage-life

.

.

Prologue

.

.

Surai madunya dibelai lembut oleh angin senja, dipadu dengan secercah cahaya jingga yang memeluk tubuhnya dari jarak ini membuatku tidak pernah gagal terpesona. Dibalik kaca tebal ini aku tersenyum saat helai-helai mahkotanya jatuh tepat di dahi indahnya. Sorot tajam memujanya aku abadikan dalam memori-memori tentang dia yang tiada habisnya. Jari-jarinya terkepal bersemangat menyambut sosok yang terkasih yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Juga saat tubuh tingginya bangkit dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang pujaan hati. Memeluk gadis paling beruntung di muka bumi ini, senyumnya merekah indah saat iris gelap itu menatap tambatan hati yang sudah tiba, didepan matanya. Jauh didepan mataku yang ikut meluruh sedih.

Detik berikutnya hatiku meremuk, lalu senyuman luntur dari bibirku.

"Baekhyun! Liatin apasih serius banget?", itu Kyungsoo. Teman kerjaku di _coffeeshop_. Aku yang awalnya hendak membersihkan kaca tersadar, lalu tersenyum menghadapnya, "tadi ada roman picisan remaja gratis" dan detik berikutnya hanya ada tawa Kyungsoo dan aku.

Bohong pada kenyataan. Si 'roman picisan remaja' barusan adalah penyebab nomor satu patahnya hatiku. Aku juga ingin ditunggu dan jadi alasanmu tersenyum. Aku juga ingin, Chan.

.

Aku kaget luar biasa saat lihat Chanyeol dan pacarnya melangkah sambil bergandengan tangan ke arah _coffeeshop_ tempatku bekerja. _Oh Man_ , seriusan deh dari sekian banyak café di sepanjang jalan ini kenapa sejoli ini malah bertandang kesini sih? Aku buru-buru menunduk dan masuk ke ruang khusus karyawan.

"STRAWBERRY MINT SORBET, PARK CHANYEOL!" Perempuan langsing dengan bandana dikepalanya mendekat pada _counter pick up._ Kyungsoo diam-diam mengamati paras luar biasa si perempuan yang meraih minuman atas nama Chanyeol itu. Aku terkekeh dari kaca dibalik pintu, jelas saja temannya melongo, peranakan khas Jepang yang mengalir deras di paras ayu pacar Chanyeol itu tidak main-main. Berbanding jauh dengannya yang hanya punya mata sipit, kulit pucat, dan tubuh yang tidak ada isinya sama sekali. Tidak menarik dan menyedihkan tau?

Äku mendekat pada Kyungsoo, setelah kurasa mereka tak akan melihat ke arah kami lagi. "hoi Byun, kau lihat gadis tadi? Cantik bangeet. Cowok itu beruntung" bisiknya. Aku terkekeh pelan, melihat binar-binar kagum dari dua bola mata besar milik Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Namanya Minatozaki Sana. Jepang asli". Lagi-lagi temanku berbisik norak, "woah pantes. Cantik luar biasa, gen Japanese ga perlu diragukan"

Aku terdiam. Ya, seharusnya aku tahu diri, aku hanya orang miskin yang dengan kurang ajarnya mencintai Pangeran. Menahan rindu yang bukan milikku, menangis tersedu-sedu menatapi puing-puing hatiku yang hancur berserakan. Laki-laki sempurna seperti Chanyeol tidak pantas bersanding denganku, Chanyeol benar-benar cocok bersama gadisnya yang tak kalah sempurna.

Kyungsoo tersadar, "kok kamu tau? Dia terkenal?"

"Dia terkenal banget." aku tertawa lagi. Kyungsoo tidak tau kalau aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Sampai-sampai suamiku tidak sanggup berpaling darinya. _Diam-diam aku menghapus lelehan airmata di sudut mataku._

Dan menit-menit berikutnya melingkupi kehangatan pasangan yang duduk tepat di depan jendela favoritku. Aku masih memperhatikan bagaimana cara Chanyeol memperlakukan gadisnya dengan lembut, tertawa hangat disela-sela obrolan, juga caranya menatap Sana penuh cinta. Uh, jujur aku iri sekali, juga..sakit.

Tidak apa-apa hatiku yang sakit, Chanyeol jangan.

.

Dari balkon kamarku aku memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menghidupkan mesin motornya. Tidak ada yang spesial memang, tapi tidak untukku yang jatuh cinta padanya jutaan kali. Aku betah menatapnya lama-lama, dalam jarak pandang jauh agar dia tidak terganggu.

Dadaku berdebar, senyumku mengembang membayangkan bagaimana jika aku yang berada di jok belakang motornya. Hehe, itu mustahil tahu. Sangat sulit menggapainya walau kami terikat hubungan sah oleh Tuhan, tapi hanya aku yang punya cinta. Chanyeol tidak.

.

.

TBC gak nih?


End file.
